


Syncretic - Boxers

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [1544]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-19 00:07:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22502035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: Gibbs opens his door to find DiNozzo standing on his porch completely naked... Just what is going on here?
Relationships: Anthony DiNozzo/Jethro Gibbs
Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [1544]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/444514
Comments: 14
Kudos: 66
Collections: Cutsycat's Five Prompts Challenge





	Syncretic - Boxers

**Author's Note:**

> Another dictionary.com word of the day drabble. This time from 07/23/2003 for the word [syncretic](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/2003/07/23/syncretic).
> 
> syncretic[ sing-kri-tiz-uh m, sin- ]  
> noun  
> the attempted reconciliation or union of different or opposing principles, practices, or parties, as in philosophy or religion.  
> Grammar. the merging, as by historical change in a language, of two or more categories in a specified environment into one, as, in nonstandard English, the use of was with both singular and plural subjects, while in standard English was is used with singular subjects (except for you in the second person singular) and were with plural subjects.
> 
> This is for Prompt 1 of the January 2020 Five Prompts Challenge located [here](https://ncis-discuss.livejournal.com/249628.html).

“DiNozzo?” Gibbs blinked in surprise. “You want to explain why you’re undressed on my doorstep?”

Tony drew himself up to his full height proudly and that wasn’t the only part of him standing at attention. “You know I can’t back down from a challenge, Gibbs.”

Gibbs sighed. “Who challenged you to what, now?”

“A new guy at the gym.”

Gibbs raised an eyebrow and then glanced around his neighborhood before gesturing Tony inside. “Get your proud self inside before the neighbors start challenging for your attention or praying for me.”

Tony chuckled, but entered the house at Gibbs’ behest. After the door was closed, Gibbs disappeared upstairs. He reappeared with a pair of sweats. “Here.” Gibbs thrust the gray cloth at Tony. Tony slipped it on without a word.

“Now why are you here?” Gibbs demanded.

“Well you see,” Tony trailed off without finishing his sentence.

Gibbs looked at Tony who was looking anywhere, but at him. “They’re outside, aren’t they?”

Tony nodded sheepishly.

“And what do you have to do for a failure of whatever bet was made?”

“A syncretic authority,” Tony muttered quietly.

“What?”

“So if I fail, I have to mediate a dispute between two people with opposing opinions.”

“How did you get roped into this?”

“I’m a neutral party since I’m Buckeye all the way.”

“Wait. This is a sports dispute?”

Tony nodded miserably. 

“And what is it that you have to do exactly?”

“Show up naked on my boss’ doorstep.”

Gibbs chuckled. “You didn’t tell them that we were lovers, did you?”

Tony shook his head, a smile starting to peek out. 

Gibbs noticed the smirk, even though Tony’s head was tilted down. “What else?” He shot Tony a look.

“I may have promised that I could talk you into letting me wear your boxers out.”

Gibbs shook his head. “Go on then. Get it over with, so that we can enjoy the rest of our evening.”

Tony shot Gibbs a brilliant grin before dashing up the stairs. He had a specific pair of boxers in mind that he knew would earn him the extra bet. He hadn’t bothered to tell Gibbs that his new gym guy was actually a girl, Abs to be exact.

He knew Abby would love seeing these boxers that Gibbs would normally never admit to owning. Tony personally thought they were the cutest things with the cute golden retriever puppies and hearts all over the boxers. He didn’t know who had gotten them for Gibbs and he didn’t care, so long as no one else ever saw Gibbs in them besides him.

He didn’t mind if Abby saw the boxers on him, though. He couldn’t wait to see her reaction. Tony dropped the sweats off in the bedroom as he put the boxers on and headed back downstairs. 

Gibbs shook his head as Tony walked past with the golden retriever boxers that he’d had a strange attraction to ever since discovering them in Gibbs’ drawers. “Give my best to, Abs,” Gibbs hollered after Tony.

Tony paused and glanced at Gibbs before shaking his head. He should have known that he couldn’t get anything past Gibbs as he stepped outside. He was just glad that he wouldn’t have to mediate one of Abby’s science disputes that would for sure go over his head.

**Author's Note:**

> The dictionary.com series has no stories already written for it after this one, so I will be posting at least no more stories before I stop posting again. I'm hoping to get more stories written before then, so that I don't stop posting for a while. Wish me luck! 
> 
> The 2020 Prompts are open now! Go forth and prompt me! [Click here](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/cutsycat_NCIS_Prompts_2020/profile) to add your prompts to my 2020 Prompt Collection. Just click the sign up link. ;) I'm hoping to complete all the 2020 prompts by the end of 2021. 
> 
> If you are not an ao3 member, you can prompt me [here](http://cutsycat.livejournal.com/50701.html). Please follow the same rules as are listed in the above link. However, because this is a handmade prompt form(that thinks it's a poll), it is considerably more limited than what ao3 provides, so please use the ao3 form if you're an ao3 member. Please note the name option is for a name that I can say this is for so that you know it's for you. Since this is for non ao3 members it won't be true gifts, but you will be mentioned in the notes. Please note if you have already voted in the poll and would like to request more stories you can just add a comment to the poll. Please include the name along with the prompt, so that I can appropriately gift the prompt to you.
> 
> For any authors that want to chat and/or are looking for a place where they can toss plot ideas around and get input from people, you can come join my discord server that is specifically geared towards writing/encouraging people to write and authors. The invite link is [here](https://discord.gg/HFvwpCq). If you're not an author, but want to chat with me about writing/stories or anything else you are welcome to join. I reserve the right to boot you from my server if all you do is pester me about updates, however. *grin* Really anyone who wants to talk about writing and/or plot ideas for various stories is welcome to join. 
> 
> Also, Drakonyashka has translated a couple of my works into Russian. [Tutelage](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12378780) and [Imbue](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12378840). Go support them. 


End file.
